wonderpadfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 1 New Begins
' <'Return page to 7teen X Persona 4 Chie: HEY! WHAT ARE ALL DOING HERE?! Jonesy: Who are you? Scott: .......?! Yu: Who.. are you people...? So that's why they enter this world and met somebodies from other counties. Soon as possible they will been. Later at the Castle, a young mysterious girl who wants to help and free. but, she didn't see them. she decide to sing loud with her beautiful voice. But, the guard says... Unknown guard: Hey, Be quiet! Later, they open the cage door and saw a mysterious man come near her. He's evil smile on her... ???: Hello there... Back at the Unreal city, they all introduces themselves. Jen: who are you people? Rise: I was about to ask you the same question... Jude: ok...what two plus two? (Jen facepalm) Yosuke: four... Jude: oh! Jonesy near Yukiko and talk... Jonesy: Hey sweetie name Jonesy... what's your name? Yukiko was nervous and Chie kicks his nuts! (*Kicking Jonesy nuts*) Jonesy: Owwwhh!!! hey what did i do to you?! Chie: Zip it sicko!? Kanji: good one! Catilin: how did you get here? Naoto: We just got here for long time and we didn't live except Teddie... Teddie: Hi There! Jude: Talking teddy Bear! Come to life! (scared) Nikki: Ok... That's weird. Teddie: You all never see me before. Jen: Wait a min, but my home country at Galleria mall. Some Japanese chef looks normal and you guys...look different! Wyatt: Maybe...other world! Yosuke: I know...It could be another demision. Jonesy: Okay we just wanna go home! this place is giving me creeps! Nikki: Aww what the matter are you afaird of--- Jonesy: Shut up! Scott: I don't know how did you come from...But we need our help. Jonesy: Help! what Help! Yu: What kind a help...? Jude: Because we need to way out this place... Scott: No because we need to find a girl. Jonesy: What! you gonna be kidding! Jude: I wanna go home,man... Caltlin: I want my mommy.... Chie: Come down you sezzy! Yu: What she look like? Scott: We haven't met her and only if we can heard her voice say "Help" Yu: "Help?" ...That the same we heard her voice too. Scott: Great! we Should all Teamwork. Yu accepts him. But,Yosuke ask Yu about them. Yosuke: Yu,I don't think we can trust them... Yu: Why not? Yosuke: Because they would be a shadows. But Jonesy heard him. Jonesy: Hey buddy I can heard you! Yosuke: Screw you!!? Jonesy had to start to fight him. But, Jen stop him. Jen: Hey Take it easy! Naoto: Maybe we should work together... Jonesy: Sure,Whatever little boy! Naoto: I'm not a boy... Jonesy realize Naoto is a girl (but her friends already know!) and Eliza giggles. Eliza: *Chuckles* cute... ....And makes Naoto shy. So Team Yu and Team Scott are ready to search. Back at the castle, a Mystery girl was still singing. Unknown Guard: Well you STOP SINGING!!!? Mystery Girl: (after Sing)Please...Help me... (talk to someone who reacue) To be continued... Category:Chapter Category:7teen X Persona 4